


Things are Looking Up

by AKA_SteveAngel



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Adorable, Adorable Daryl, Alternate Universe, Awkward Daryl, F/M, Online Dating, Pre-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_SteveAngel/pseuds/AKA_SteveAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Alexis meet through an online dating site. Daryl thinks Alexis is out of his league. Alexis thinks Daryl is charming and sweet. Can Daryl overcome his insecurities and open himself up to the love he deserves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing male/female so please bear with me and feel free to leave constructive criticism if anything seems off. Rated M for future chapters. Bold text is Daryl.

Alexis was sitting outside the Bella Luna restaurant on a white wooden bench. She was wearing a form fitting black dress with a white lace overlay that she was now regretting wearing. This was a first date and her breasts were practically spilling out of the top of her dress. She didn't want this guy to get the wrong idea. Her red hair hung down over shoulders and down to her mid back. It was straight with loose curls at the end and made her blue eyes pop. She had on some light makeup and a pair of simple black heels. Just as she was considering going home to change she heard a raspy voice speak her name. 

**"Alexis?"** She looked up and saw a tall brunette man walking towards her. She stood and smiled before stepping forward to meet the man. "Daryl? It's so nice to finally meet you in person." She held out her hand and Daryl grasped it, giving it a firm shake. **"Yeah, you too."** Daryl smiled awkwardly before motioning for them to step inside the restaurant. 

Alexis stepped inside and Daryl gave his name for their reservation. The hostess showed them to their table and handed them each a menu. Alexis had been to this restaurant before so she already knew what she wanted. Daryl made his decision and put his menu down. Their waitress came over and took their orders. Alexis asked for a glass of red wine as well. After the waitress walked away, Alexis chewed her bottom lip slightly while she thought of what they could talk about. 

"So did you find this place ok?" Daryl smiled softly and nodded. **"Yeah. I've driven past here a few times just never been inside."** Daryl wanted to impress this girl so he was trying hard to pronounce his words properly. "I think you'll like it. Their food is excellent." Alexis thanked the waitress as she brought her wine over. 

Daryl felt very awkward. He and Alexis had been talking for a while. They'd met on an online dating site and exchanged emails for about a month before they began talking on the phone. After about another month they decided to finally go on a date. The pictures on her profile did her no justice. Alexis was gorgeous. Far more attractive then any other girl Daryl had ever dated. But then again Daryl didn't really date. He'd take home the drunkest girl at the bar, fuck her, then kick her to the curb. But he was tired of that lifestyle. He wanted to find someone but Alexis was way out of his league. At the very least he was too old for her. He was 37 and she'd just turned 24. He'd been really surprised that she responded to his initial email. Daryl was so deep in thought that he didn't realize Alexis had asked him a question. 

**"Hmm? Sorry, I got distracted."** Alexis laughed softly. She even had a cute laugh. "That's ok. I asked what made you want to try online dating?" **"Oh. Well a guy my age trying to pick up a girl in a bar isn't attractive. What about you? It doesn't seem like you'd have any trouble finding someone."** Alexis smiled softly. "Guys in the bar only want one thing. I'm looking for a relationship, not a one night stand. My friend met a really great guy online and they're getting married in the spring. I figured if she could meet someone so amazing then maybe I could too."

Daryl nodded and sipped his water. Alexis sipped her wine and licked her lips before speaking again. "So you're a mechanic right? What do you work on?" **"Just cars mostly. But I'm actually building myself a motorcycle right now."** Alexis' eyes lit up and she smiled brightly. "You're building a motorcycle? That's awesome. It's been years since I've been on one." Daryl quirked his eyebrows. **"You drove a motorcycle?"** Alexis giggled. "No. My dad did. He used to take me for rides when I was little. He'd buy my an ice cream come before we went home so I wouldn't tell my mom." Daryl let out a soft laugh. Just then their food arrived. Daryl rolled up the sleeves of his button down so they wouldn't get dirty. As he rolled up his sleeves, Alexis caught a glimpse of one of Daryl's tattoos. "You have a tattoo? I didn't know that." Daryl nodded. **"Yeah. I actually have 9. Do you have any?"** Alexis nodded as she sucked some spaghetti into her mouth. "I have 5. But I want to get more." Daryl licked some sauce off his lips. **"Forgive me fore being forward but a girl with tattoos is such a turn on. I find it incredibly sexy. Especially someone like you."** Alexis blushed a bit. "What do you mean a girl like me?" Daryl shrugged a bit. **"You just look so...innocent? Pure? I just wouldn't expect it is all."**

Alexis had been hearing since she was 16 how innocent she looked. She sort of hated it, but at the same time it seemed to turn some guys on which she didn't completely mind. They exchanged some light conversation as they continued their meal. Once they finished and got the check, Daryl grabbed it right away and put his credit card on the small check tray. Alexis protested. "Hey I thought we agreed to split it." Daryl smiled **"I only agreed to that in case it didn't work out. But I had a really nice time."** Alexis blushed again and smiled as she nodded. "I had a nice time too." Once everything had been settled, the pair walked outside and stood awkwardly for a moment before Alexis spoke up. "Would you mind walking me home? My place is only a few blocks from here." 

What did this mean? Did she want to take Daryl home? Or was it as innocent as just walking her home? Either way Daryl nodded and started walking with her. About a half a block away from the restaurant, Alexis linked her right arm through Daryl's left. He was taller than her, even in heels, which Alexis liked. She took a few moments to look him over. He was wearing a black button down with a red tie, black jeans, a black belt, and black shoes. His hair was a little long and shaggy and he had some scruff. He looked like he was in good shape but she couldn't really tell because his clothes were a little baggy. Even though he was 13 years older than her he didn't look it. And he seemed a little awkward which Alexis found to be kind of adorable. 

A few moments later they arrived to her apartment. They stopped just outside the entrance to her building and stood facing each other. Alexis spoke first. "I really did have a nice time. I hope we can do it again soon." Daryl nodded quickly. **"I'd love to. I'll call you tomorrow?"** Alexis nodded and smiled. "I'd like that. Goodnight, Daryl." With that, Alexis leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Daryl's cheek, which caused him to blush uncontrollably. Another thing Alexis found adorable. **"Sweet dreams, Alexis."** Daryl watched as Alexis went inside and disappeared up the stairs. He was in such a good mood and such a bounce in his step that the walk back to his truck seemed like it took mere seconds. Daryl had a big smile on his face the whole drive home. As he laid in bed he couldn't stop thinking about Alexis. He couldn't wait until tomorrow so he could call her. He fell asleep easily and stayed asleep for the first time in a long time. Maybe things were starting to change for Daryl Dixon.


	2. Fifth Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alexis and Daryl's fifth date. Things start to heat up then immediately cool down.

Daryl was getting ready for his date with Alexis. He was excited, not nervous like their first few dates. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans, a white button down, a dark blue tie, and a pair of brown dress shoes. He examined himself in the mirror and when he decided that he looked ok, he texted Alexis to let her know that he was leaving. He got into his truck and headed towards the restaurant. He made sure to pick places within walking distance of Alexis’ apartment. Not just because she didn’t have a car, but because he enjoyed walking her home at the end of the night.

Daryl parked his truck in a nearby lot and headed to the restaurant. He stopped about a block away when he spotted Alexis waiting outside. She was wearing a tight blue mini dress with long sleeves that showed off the curves Daryl had no idea she had. Her hair was completely straight and pulled back into a tight ponytail and she was wearing silver metallic heels that strapped around her ankles. He also had a clear view of the tattoos on each of her ankles. He couldn’t believe how sexy she looked. Before she could see him staring like a pervert he snapped out of it and walked up to her.

Her face lit up and hurried over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. “Hi, Daryl! You look so handsome.” She said as she pulled back and looked him over. Daryl blushed a bit and shook his head. **“Nah, I look ok. You look…my god you look incredible.”** It was Alexis’ turn to blush as she chewed her bottom, tasting some of her light pink lip gloss on her tongue. “Why don’t we head inside. I’m starving.” Daryl laughed and held the door so Alexis could step inside. The hostess showed them to their table and gave them menus. 

Daryl and Alexis had been on five dates now and each one seemed to get better. They laughed, talked, walked around holding hands. It was really quite lovely from Alexis’ perspective. Her favorite part of the night was when Daryl would walk her home. She felt safe with him. After they finished their meal they walked outside and Alexis immediately took Daryl’s hand in her own and laced their fingers together. They made the short walk back to Alexis’ apartment and stopped outside her door. She chewed her bottom lip nervously and looked up at Daryl “Do you wanna come up for a bit?”

Daryl’s eyes widened a bit. They’ve made this walk five times now over the course of a month and Alexis hadn’t asked him to come up. He was surprised because he thought Alexis wanted to wait before they did anything physical. But he of course nodded and let her lead him up to her apartment. He was surprised when he walked in. It was bigger than he was expecting but it was very nice. She gave him a quick tour. Her furniture was pretty much all from Ikea. And she was very proud of the fact that she put it all together herself. Her bathroom was unbelievable. She had a shower with floor to ceiling glass surround and claw foot tub. Her bedroom was the best room in the place. She had 3 white walls with a turquoise accent wall. Her bed was white with some swirly designs in the headboard. It fit her perfectly.

**“Wow, this place is really, really nice. Like a lot nicer than I expected.”** Alexis laughed as they sat on the couch in the living room. She took off her shoes and stretched her legs out over Daryl’s lap. “Thanks, I think. Were you expecting me to be a slob?” Daryl shook his head. **“No, no, of course not. I just wasn’t expecting it be so…mature, I guess. I figured because you’re young that the place would a mishmash of stuff but it’s really quite lovely. Just like you.”** Alexis laughed and moved so she was snuggling against Daryl’s side, her legs folded underneath her. “You’re too sweet. You’re like the sweetest gut I’ve ever dated.” Daryl smiled and absently played with her hair. She sighed contently and looked up at Daryl. 

Alexis usually liked to take things a lot slower. But she really like Daryl and just knew that it was the right time. She brought her left hand up and placed on the right side of Daryl’s face, turning his head so he was facing her. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. It started out as a soft, chaste kiss. Daryl’s lips were surprisingly soft and his stubble stung just slightly against her smooth skin. Daryl was caught off guard. But in the best way possible. After realizing what was going on he brought his hands up to cup and caress her face. After a moment Alexis sat up more so she could deepen the kiss. She let out a soft whimper when Daryl ran his tongue lightly across her lips. She pulled back, her eyes were heavy lidded and she felt dizzy.

“Whoa.” Was all she could muster. Daryl looked over at her with soft, caring eyes. He’d always laughed when he heard people say they saw fireworks when the kissed a significant other for the first time. But now he believed them. Alexis moved so she was sitting Daryl’s lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Daryl wrapped his around her waist before leaning up for another kiss, which Alexis happily accepted. They sat that way making out for a few moments before Daryl moved suddenly, putting Alexis on her back and Daryl laying on top of her between her legs. She let out a small “oof” and a giggle as she landed against the decorative pillows on her couch. She pulled Daryl down for another kiss and sighed contently against his lips.

After another few moments Daryl slid a hand up Alexis’ outer thigh and over her hip and up to her breast before giving it a light squeeze. Alexis gasped and arched her back a bit. She pulled back from the kiss and moaned. “Oh, Daryl.” This sent Daryl into a daze. He ground his hips down against Alexis’ before slipping his hand under her dress. Alexis grabbed Daryl’s wrist. “Daryl, stop.” He looked down at her and furrowed his eyebrows. **“What? I…thought this is what you wanted.”** Alexis slid out from underneath Daryl and sat up, folding her legs underneath her. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment.

“Daryl, I like you…a lot. And I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you over the past few months. But we just met in person a month ago. I don’t want to ruin what we have or what we could have with sex. It’s just not worth it.” She smiled softly and leaned in to press another soft kiss to Daryl’s lips. “When it’s time, we’ll know.” Daryl nodded and ran a hand through his hair. **“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to try and rush things.”** Alexis smiled and shook her head. “You didn’t do anything wrong. We just got caught up in the moment.” Daryl and Alexis just sat on the couch cuddling for a few moments. Daryl finally looked at his watch. **“Damn, it’s late. I have work in the morning. I should head out.”** Alexis nodded and stood from the couch, stretching her arms above her head. “Mm, ok. I should probably head to bed too.” She walked Daryl to the door and smiled at him. “I’ll talk to you soon?” Daryl nodded. **“You bet.”** Alexis leaned up on the tips of her toes and kissed Daryl goodnight before he headed out.

Once she locked up for the night, Alexis got changed and laid in bed, replaying the events of the night. She hoped she didn’t upset Daryl but not wanting to have sex. It’s not that she didn’t want to with him, it’s just that she wanted to be sure their relationship was going somewhere before doing that to herself. She’d had sex too early on in relationships in the past and everything was ruined afterwards. She really did like Daryl and didn’t want to do anything to hurt him. After lying awake thinking for a while, her alarm clock read 2:14 AM. She turned onto her side and fell asleep quickly, just hoping she would be able to talk to Daryl in the morning.


	3. Twelfth Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Alexis take their relationship to the next level.

Alexis was finishing up baking a chocolate cake, Daryl’s favorite. It was the first time that they were having a dinner that wasn’t at a restaurant and Alexis wanted to make a good impression. Once all of the food was prepared, Alexis hurried to her room to get ready. She pulled out a simple black shirt and a black stretchy skirt. She put a gold anklet on and some red lipstick. Her wavy hair was still a little wet from her shower but having it down and draping over her shoulders made her feel sexy. She scurried to her door when she the knocker banging. She looked through the peephole, grinning wide when she saw it was Daryl.

She threw her door open and wrapped her arms around Daryl’s neck before standing on her tippy toes to press a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. She giggled when she pulled back and saw that some of her lipstick had transferred to Daryl’s lips. “Hmm, I think red is your color.”Daryl wiped his lips with the back of his hand and laughed softly **“Maybe I’ll wear some next time.”** He stepped inside Alexis’ apartment before handing her the bottle of wine he’d picked up. Since the night they’d kissed Daryl had been coming up to Alexis’ apartment after every date but this is the first time he was staying for more than just an hour or so. 

**“This place smells amazing. And you look amazing as always.”** Alexis smiled. “And you look so handsome all dressed down in your t-shirt and jeans. You look sexy.” Daryl blushed and playfully pushed her arm. She laughed as she went to the kitchen to get the food ready. “Take a seat. I’ll bring everything out.” Daryl sat down, taking a moment to admire how nice the place settings looked. Normally Daryl wouldn’t give a shit about something like that. But Alexis brought out something in him that he didn’t even know was there. He watched her in the kitchen with an admiration that he didn’t know he was capable of. His stomach was in knots and he wasn’t sure why.

Alexis brought out a plate of fresh eggplant parm, angel hair pasta with garlic and oil, and a fresh salad. She also brought out a chilled bottle of wine and two glasses. Daryl smiled as he looked over everything. **“Wow, this is amazing. You didn’t have to do all this for me. I’d have been happy orderin’ a pizza.”** Alexis sat down across from Daryl and smiled. “I know, by I wanted this to be special. It’s the first meal I’ve cooked for you. I hope it’s delicious.” Daryl and Alexis served themselves and spent the meal talking about their days and laughing at stories from their childhoods. Once they were finished Daryl insisted on helping Alexis clean. He put away the leftovers while she cleaned the dishes.

Once everything was cleaned and put away they decided to lounge on the couch and watch a movie. They sat in their now normal position. Daryl against the arm of the couch and Alexis cuddled up next to him. As Daryl scrolled through the movie channels, Alexis gasped. “Oh my gosh! Ever After! I love that movie! Put it on!” Daryl laughed and put the movie on for her. To be honest he wasn’t paying attention at all to this bad Cinderella remake. He was admiring how perfect Alexis looked in her simple outfit and with minimal makeup and how perfect this whole evening had been. Without even thinking he leaned down and kissed Alexis passionately. She whimpered slightly against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

After they pulled back they spent a moment just looking at each other. Alexis bite her bottom lip. “Daryl, there’s something I need to tell you.” Here it comes. Daryl knew this was all too good to be true. She cooked this nice meal for him as a parting gift before telling him to get out. He could feel himself getting ready to get defensive. “Daryl, I…I never imagined myself being attracted to a man, no offense, your age let alone being in a relationship with a man your age. But how stupid I’ve been to be so closed minded about all the possibilities out there. If I had continued looking for a stupid boy my age, I never would have met this amazing man sitting next to me. Long story short, I think I’m falling for you.” Daryl couldn’t believe his ears. He took a moment to let everything Alexis said sink in. He reached down and took her hand. **“I have to be honest. I really thought you were gonna break up with me just then. But I’m so happy that you said those things. I never thought that someone as beautiful as you would ever give me the time of day. When I messaged you I didn’t think I’d hear back. Or you’d tell me that you were way outta my league, which you are. But I’m so glad that you didn’t say that. And I think I’m falling for you too”**

Alexis smiled and leaned up to kiss Daryl sweetly. After a moment she pulled away from nuzzled his nose. “I want you to come to my bedroom.” She whispered softly. Daryl nearly choked but held back and nodded. She stood and took his hand, leading him down the hall to her bedroom. She turned on her stereo to play some soft music and lit a few candles. Daryl laughed softly. **“How fancy.”** Alexis turned to him and smiled. “I want tonight to be special. A night that neither of us will forget.” She pulled Daryl close to her and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned up on her tippy toes for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as close as he could. After a moment Alexis broke their kiss and stepped back so she could pull of her shirt. Daryl just stood there like a creepy old man watching her. Her stretchy mini skirt follow shortly after. She was wearing a pink lace bra with a matching thong. Daryl swallowed hard as he looked her over. **“Umm…you look….uhh.”** Alexis laughed and blushed a little. “Your turn.”

Daryl was hesitant to take his clothes off. He was, after all, 13 years older than Alexis and she clearly took very good care of her body. But if things were heading in this direction, then he was gonna have to take his clothes off. He slowly pulled off his t-shirt and slid off his jeans. He was standing there in just his boxer briefs. Alexis was quiet for a moment which made Daryl feel awkward. Suddenly she walked closer to him and ran a hand over his stomach. She smiled up at him. “You’re beautiful.” Daryl blushed as he ran his hands down Alexis’ side to rest on her hips. **“You’re gorgeous.”** Alexis smiled and kissed Daryl deeply as she slowly walked them back to her bed. She pulled away just long enough to turn and crawl onto the bed. Daryl got a perfect view of her ass and groaned. **“Damn, why would you do that to me?”** Alexis turned over and giggled. “What’re you gonna do about it?” 

Daryl crawled on top of her and kissed her once more, grinding his hips down against hers and causing both of them to moan. Alexis reached blindly into her bedside table and pulled out a condom and small bottle of lube. Alexis reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Daryl pulled it off and reveled in the sight of her perky breasts. He’d imagined what they’d look like after they first met. Admittedly he jerked off to the thought of her naked after their first date. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and taking her left nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking it until it was hard. Alexis was whimpering and squirming under Daryl as he moved to her right breast. “Oh god, Daryl. That feels so good.” She sounded so hot, Daryl thought.

Daryl reached down, moaning when he felt how wet her panties were. He slipped his hand inside her thong and brushed his fingers over her clit. She gasped and arched her hips. “Oh…Daryl, please. I need you.” Daryl pulled Alexis’ thong off before pushing his boxer briefs off. He grabbed the condom but Alexis grabbed his wrist before he could do anything. She sat up, her legs on either side of Daryl’s body, and took the condom from him. She reached out and wrapped her hand around Daryl’s impressive member and stroked him a few times, drawing soft moans from him. She opened the condom and rolled it over his member. She poured some lube into her hand and spread it over Daryl’s cock, using the excess to finger her pussy. Daryl groaned as he watched her finger herself. After a moment she pulled her fingers out of herself and laid back, looking up at Daryl. “I’m ready.”

Daryl laid on top of Alexis and used one arm to hold himself up. It was then that Alexis noticed how buff Daryl’s arms were. It instantly turned her on more. He pressed his tip to her entrance and looked at her. **“Ya sure?”** He asked softly. Alexis smiled and nodded. “Absolutely.” She pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss, moaning against his lips as he pushed into her tight heat. It has been a while since Alexis had been with anyone, but she knew for sure that Daryl was the biggest man she’d ever been with. Once he was fully inside her, Alexis moaned and arched her hips. “Oh my god, Daryl. Oh fuck…please move, please” She begged softly. Daryl pulled out a little before pushing back in. He swore he was in heaven Alexis’ tightness felt so good around his cock he would’ve thought she was made for him. After a few moments he started to pick up the pace.

Alexis was moaning and whimpering and each sound she made was hotter than the last. Daryl had good, hard pace going now when he angled his hips just right and hit Alexis’ spot. She gasped and dug her nails into Daryl’s shoulder. “Fuck! Daryl, right there, baby…don’t stop” Alexis reach down and started to rub her clit furiously which turned Daryl on even more. He was grunting and groaning as he thrusted into his lover. He took her left leg and lifted it over his shoulder so he could thrust into her at a sharper angle. Alexis’ hands immediately went up and grabbed the bars of her headboard. Her breath was coming in sharp pants now. “Daryl, I’m so close…oh god, please just a little more.” Daryl reached down and used his thumb to rub Alexis’ clit. After a moment she clenched hard around Daryl’s cock and moaned his name loudly as she came. Daryl thrust twice more before cumming hard inside the condom. He gently collapsed on top of Alexis, panting against her neck. 

When he finally could he slowly pulled out of Alexis and disposed of the condom. Alexis immediately cuddled close to Daryl and she wrapped her arms around him. “Wow.” She said softly. Daryl smiled as he played with Alexis’ hair. **“Yeah. Wow.”** The pair kissed a few more times before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. 3 Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis and Daryl have been together for about 5 months. This is a drunken night out. Bold text once again is Daryl.

Daryl and Alexis had been together for about 5 months now. Their relationship was great. For the first time in a long time, Daryl was truly happy. He woke up every morning happy and went to bed every night happy. It was like he was a different person. But he liked this person. He enjoyed going out with Alexis to different bars and restaurants. They would go to the movies and had even been to a couple of concerts and musicals. Daryl never wanted this chapter of his life to end.

Tonight Daryl and Alexis were at a party at the house of one of Alexis' friends. They spent the night drinking, dancing, and laughing. After the party was over, Alexis pulled out her phone and opened her Uber app. She ordered a car and looked over at Daryl “We’re way too drunk to drive home. I ordered us a car.” She smiled and kissed Daryl’s cheek. He nodded. **“That’s probably a good idea.”** He pulled Alexis into his lap. **“You look so hot in that dress.”** Alexis giggled. She was wearing a tight red mini dress with a mesh back. She nuzzled Dylan’s neck “Thanks, baby. You look pretty hot too.” Daryl was wearing some tight black jeans that Alexis had bought for him and tight white t-shirt. A classic outfit that Daryl filled out nicely.

Once the car arrived and the couple had manage to get in without too much trouble, the driver took them to Daryl’s house. Once they arrived, Daryl fell getting out of the car. Alexis was laying across the backseat of the car laughing at him. Once he managed to get up, he helped Alexis get out of the car and up the steps to his house. Once Daryl finally got the key in the lock and got the door open, the pair stumbled inside. Alexis kicked off her heels before quickly wrapping her arms around Daryl’s neck and leaned up to kiss him deeply. Daryl wrapped his arms around Alexis’ waist and returned the kiss.

Alexis pulled back after a minute. “I want you to fuck me. But I’m too drunk to get upstairs.” Daryl laughed. **“It’s cool. I have a couch.”** Alexis practically dragged Daryl into the living room and pushes him onto the couch. She climbs on top of him and straddles his waist before returning to kissing him. Daryl runs his hands up Alexis’ back before finding the zipper to her dress and pulling it down. Alexis sat up and pulled her dress off. She wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath her dress which caused Daryl to moan. **“Fuck, baby. Why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve gotten this party started earlier.”** Alexis laughed as she started to undo Daryl’s jeans. “Shut the fuck up and get naked.”

Daryl pushed Alexis off of him and stood so he could strip. Once he was naked he kneeled in front of Alexis and kissed her lips for a moment before making his way down. He took her right nipple in his mouth and sucked and licked the hard nub. Alexis whimpered and writhed underneath her boyfriend. “Daryl…oh god. Don’t stop!” Daryl moved to her left nipple as he reached down and started to gently rub at her clit with his thumb. Alexis was a moaning mess within seconds. Daryl loved seeing her like this and it made him harder knowing that he was the one doing it to her.

Daryl kissed down Alexis’ toned belly to her groin. He spread her legs and placed feather light kisses on her inner thighs, which were quivering. After a moment of teasing, Daryl leaned in and licked from bottom of Alexis’ pussy lips up to her clit. She let out a guttural moan that Daryl had never heard before. But it was the hottest sound so he did the same thing again. Alexis was whimpering and begging Daryl for more. He put his mouth over her clit and sucked on it gently. Alexis' hand went to Daryl’s hair. She threaded her fingers in his hair and tugged gently as he pleasured her. He loosened his lips and started to flick his tongue quickly over her swollen clit. Alexis was gasping for air and arching her back high off the couch. She managed to get a few words out “Daryl…wanna ride you.”

Daryl gave Alexis’ clit a few more flicks before moving to sit on the couch. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a condom. Alexis took the packet and tore it open before rolling the condom over Daryl’s cock. Just as quickly she was straddling him and lowering herself down on his rock hard member. Both of them moaned as Daryl entered her. Alexis started rocking her hips, pulling long, deep moans from Daryl. Alexis leaned forward and kissed Daryl deeply. When she leaned forward, Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him as he started thrusting up into her.

Alexis had her hands on the back of the couch, digging her nails into the cushions as Daryl fucked her. “Daryl…oh god, please fuck me harder. Oh fuck!” Daryl started thrusting as hard as he could into Alexis' tight pussy, pulling quick and high pitched moans from his girlfriend. He can tell that she is getting close when she reaches down to start rubbing her clit. Norman dipped his head down and took one of Alexis’ nipples his mouth, sucking, licking, a nibbling gently. Alexis gasped and arched her back before clenching around Daryl as she came. Daryl continued thrusting up slowly as she rode out her orgasm. Once she calmed down she leaned in and kissed Daryl. “Did you cum?” She asked him softly. He shook his head and blushed a little. He and Alexis had had sex dozens of times and never once had he not cum when she did.

Without a word she quickly pulled herself off of Daryl and dropped to her knees. She pulled the condom off and quickly took his cock in her mouth. Daryl thrust up into her mouth, which she took without gagging. Daryl moaned her name and continued thrusting, fucking her mouth gently. In less than a minute, Daryl moaned out that he was going to cum. Alexis waited a few more seconds before pulling her mouth off of Daryl and stroking his cock quickly. He groaned and came hard, spraying his load on Alexis’ chest. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately. **“Goddam, baby.”** Alexis smirked and bit her bottom lip “Mm, let’s go get a shower.”

The paid made their way upstairs and into the shower. The fucked again in the shower. Once they finished and dried off they stumbled into bed. The fucked again in the bed. After being good and truly spent, they cuddled up with each other and fell asleep quickly in each other’s arms.


End file.
